


#selfie [VIDEO]

by starsurfer108



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsurfer108/pseuds/starsurfer108
Summary: Because selfies make everything better ;0;I support creative license with the characters, but was a bit miffed by the ending. Wanted to make it more lighthearted somehow.Thanks for looking!(Allura video fun tribute)





	#selfie [VIDEO]

*** <https://youtu.be/PZiNAo_AR3I> *** 


End file.
